All is Fair in Love and War
by Zoidsrock20
Summary: After the movie ,but Ed and Al is still there. Plus Maes is still alive. Now Roy is Fuhrer and has made it that all female personnel are wearing mini skirts enev Riza. Bad at summaries. Please Please read
1. The Announcement

**Roy and Riza Fanfic**

**This fanfic will take place after the movie, but Edward and Alphonse stay in **Amestris. Also Maes Hughes is still **ALIVE. **** I didn't want him to be dead since he is too funny and he is a big character in this story. Plus Roy still has his eye. Now on with the show or I should say story.**

**Disclaimer: don't own fma  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Announcement  
**

**Roy P*O*V**

**Roy and Maes were headed of to the nearby bar. Little did Roy know that everyone in the military was there to celebrate him becoming the next fuhrer. On the way there he and Maes had a very interesting conversation.**

"**Roy when are you going to get married you are 29 years old. You aren't going to get any younger you know." Maes asked him.**

"**Maes I will get married when I want to if I want to that is." I replied.**

**At that moment he was imaging himself with certain blond as his wife at him home. He saw he had 3 children at that time he was snapped out of his daydream by Maes.**

"**Roy we are almost there so put this on." Maes said and giving him a dark bandana.**

**Roy was too lost in thought to think about how weird it was. Roy and Maes walked in the bar and……"**

"**Surprise!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone in the screamed out loud.**

**Roy took of the blind fold and saw that there was the whole military for a surprise party. He thought if it was a special day.**

"**Maes what is the meaning of this party?" he asked trying to process what was going on in his head.**

"**Roy this party is for you," he replied.**

"**What is this party exactly for Meas?" he asked still looking at all the people in the bar.**

"**Riza should you be the one to tell him the news?" Maes asked Riza.**

"**I would be honored to. Roy we all are here because we all want to suck up to the new…" she stop for a second to add to the suspense.**

"**The new what spit it out already Riza," he said all infuriated at the suspense.**

"**Fine fine Roy we are all here because we all want to suck up to the new fuhrer," Riza told him leaving him totally and utterly speechless.

* * *

**

**There is your first chapter for you. Sorry for the short chapter remember there more the reviews the sooner to update. Well since it is summer I might just update faster. Bye-Bye **

**Zoidsrock20**


	2. The Party with a Big Surprise

**Hi this is Zoidsrock20 here to update this story even though no one reviewed (sad inside) ,but i know you don't mean plus this is my first fanfic. I just got so bored so I made the next with the story.**

**Disclaimer: don't own fma**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Party with a Big Surprise**

**Roy P*O*V**

**When Roy herd the news he was completely in shock, but inside his head he was jumping up and down in happiness. He kept it inside or else everyone there would think of him as a child and not the great fuhrer he really is. After a huge moment of silence Roy spoke up.**

"**Well if this is a party then we should be celebrating right. So let this party rock," he said and walking over to Maes, Riza, Havoc, Fury, Falman, and Brenda.**

**They were all just looking at him with a smirk since he finally made his goal of being fuhrer, but Maes and Riza had the biggest smile since they have been on his side for the longest time now. Maes was the first one to say something as soon as Roy got to their little group.**

"**So buddy how does it feel to be fuhrer? Plus congrats on making you goal. Do this world good I know you will try anything to do that," Maes said to Roy sincerely.**

"**Sir, congrats on making your dream come true. So I guess I should get use to calling you Fuhrer Mustang instead of Colonel Mustang," Riza told him so officially.**

"**I guess so lieutenant Hawkeye," (A/N **_This is thoughts)_

**_Actually I wish you would just call me Roy instead. Well Roy that is not going to happen so suck it up._**

**After a little while they all split up because they all found something more interesting to do then just stand there. Maes was with his wife Garcia. Havoc was trying to get a girl's attention. Fury was with his girlfriend, Schiezka. Brenda and Falman were t the bar trying to see who could drink more vodka shots without passing out. Riza was with Ross talking about something. Roy was getting a lot of congratulations and everyone was acting so nice to him even the people who hated him so much before. **_Now I know what Riza meant by sucking up to the new Fuhrer_**_. _About halfway through the night the saw some unexpected visitors.

* * *

**

**There is your 2nd chapter. Do you know who this guess is? If you do review and tell me your answer. Bye-Bye Zoidsrock20**


	3. The Homecoming

Hi this is Zoidsrock20 to update this fanfic. Those of you that have read the previous chapter remember your guess on who those visitors were. On with the story.

Disclaimer: don't own fma

* * *

Chapter 3: The Homecoming

General P*O*V

Everyone was awe struck with the sight they are seeing. They both see Ed and Al Elric. What was more unbelievable was that Al was in a 14 year old body instead of the suit of armor that he was attached on to by his older brother, Ed, because of them trying to bring their mother back to life. Not only could that but we all tell that Ed was way taller and that he no longer use his automail. After a moment of silence Ed finally broke it when he spoke to none other than the use to be colonel and present fuhrer, Roy Mustang.

"Bastard colonel what is going on here? Why are there so many military personnel here? On the other matter would you all stop look at us so weirdly like we are some strange creatures," Ed finished and turning his gaze back to Roy instead of the big crowd of people gawking at him and Al.

"Fullmetal how nice it is to see you and your brother Al as well," Roy concluded looking at both Ed an Al.

"Nice to see you too colonel sir," Al said politely to Roy.

"Whatever but what is this whole shindig for Mustang," Ed said in an aggravated tone.

"Well Fullmetal for one thing you will be will be addressing me fuhrer. To your questions this party is for me becoming the fuhrer. The military personnel are here to suck up to me. And to your last question you can't blame them for staring at you since you are a strange creature since you are just so small. Just you Ed don't worry Al you are completely normal."Roy finished trying to assure Al that he is normal.

"What… did… you… call… me? I am not so small that only plankton can see me and I have grown" Ed said pausing after every word before he yelled and screamed only getting his tone and mood to rise in his anger after the remark Roy just told him.

At that time Al was trying to hold Ed so he wouldn't end up killing Roy. After Ed's little fit everything started to get back to the way things were before they made their big entrance, but the people there still curious about the whole thing but knew they would find out later. As soon as Ed calmed down a little Al let his grip of him lose.

Ed ward still surprise how bastard-playboy-perverted-old-ladies-man-arrogant-jerk-lazy-stupid-non-working-lousy-flame-alchmist got to be the fuhrer. _Let's see we have been gone about a month and Roy became fuhrer. What happened when we were gone? _Ed thought while trying to find out what was happening.

"So Roy you became the fuhrer," Ed said unconvinced.

All Roy did was smile like a 6 year old coming out of the candy store with bags full ofcandy and nodded his head.

_I better talk to Hawkeye about this to make sure this is true and not some prank Mustang was setting him up for _Ed thought since he knew she was the best one to trust in the whole military since she hardly lies to anyone if it has to do anything with the military.

"Riza is this really true that Roy the bastard-playboy-perverted-old-ladies-man-arrogant-jerk-lazy-stupid-non-working-lousy-flame-alchmist is the fuhrer or is it a lie and the world is back in balance." Ed said only hoping that it was a lie.

"Edward sorry to disappoint you but it is true," Riza told Ed. Little then a second after Riza whispered in his ear so no one else could hear her but him," but you are right about him being a bastard-playboy-perverted-old-ladies-man-arrogant-jerk-lazy-stupid-non-working-lousy-flame-alchmist."

"FULLMETAL I AM NOT A BASTARD-PLAYBOY-PERVERT-OLD-ARROGANT-JERK-LAZY-STUPID-NON-WORKING-LOUSY-FLAME-ALCHEMIST!" Roy said in an angry tone.

"Mustang you forgot ladies man." Ed said to a now very angry flame alchemist. Luckily for him Riza had her guns pointed at Roy. So when he calmed down at bit Riza took her guns back in her holster. A little after he replied to Ed's question.

"Well Fullmetal because I am a ladies' man, and I am proud to be one and have that title. Just to let you know I am not old I am only 29 years old got it." Roy said to Ed in a calm and collected manner.

"Mustang next year you are going to 30 and you haven't settled down yet. I suggest you settle down before it is too late there." Ed said to Roy with a calm voice.

"Yeah Roy I'm with Ed on this one. You are almost 30 years old get married already." Maes said to Roy a little happy since he isn't the only one that thinks that.

Roy was about to fry both Maes and Ed for what they said, but since Riza was there they were both saved from the flames by her guns pointed at him.

"Sir I suggest you calm down or else you won't make it to 30." Riza said annoyed at how he was acting.

"Well Fullmetal enough about me. What happened to you and you brother?" Roy asked the two Elric brothers since it was still on everyone's mind how in the hell they are back in Amestris since the gates were both destroyed.

"The story goes like this. Al and I both discovered that we could still do all the alchemy we could do here. We both tried to use alchemy to fix the gate since we both wanted to go back home. We actually fixed the gate with a lot of studying and hard work, but in alchemy you know the law of equivalent exchange 'to gain something you have to give something of equal value'. We both had to give up the power to go beyond the gate and go to that other world. Luckily we don't want to leave so we are fine with that."

Everyone there was just quite. As the night went on Ed and Al both had many faces tell them that they were happy to see them back home where they belong. When it started to get late slowly everyone went home to get some sleep and hope that tomorrow morning they didn't have such a bad hangover considering how much alcohol they had drunk that night.

* * *

There is my third chapter you guys. If you have any suggestions on how you want their hangovers to be just review tell me. If you send me that Review before I update this I might use it. Just to let you know I might even let Riza have a major hangover if you want me too. Bye-Bye

Zoidrock20


	4. The Hangovers

Thank you Athena's Heart for the first one to review this story. In this chapter it will mostly be about people having major or minor hangovers. Just to tell you Ed and Al don't have hangovers sine they are under aged so they can't have alcohol. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of it characters in this fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Hangovers

Roy P*O*V

I glanced over to my alarm clock to see what time it was. It was 7:48 and he needed to be at work at 8:30 since it was Monday. When he got out of bed his head was in so much pain all he could think of was to go to the kitchen and get him some Advil. He got to the kitchen in good couple of minutes. He was walking very sluggish to the cabinet. As soon as he could reach it he opened the cabinet door to get the Advil. He got the Advil and a glass of water and he took it. After a little while he started to move faster, but his head was still in major pain.

_I got to cut down on drinking that much alcohol in one night. Man it is already 7:56 I better take a quick shower and get ready for work or I will be late on my first day as fuhurer._

After he took his very quick shower and got dressed he looked over at his clock and it read 8:08. _Dang I get ready quick. I'm going to get a little more sleep since I have about 20 minutes before I have to get to work._

Roy went back to his bed and went to sleep. When he woke up it was already 9:28. Roy shot out of bed got his coat and gloves and ran to Central HQ. _When I get there I am so in big trouble for me being so late for work. Oh no I better hope that Riza is nicer to me now that I am fuhrer, but this is Riza we are talking about. I guess I will have to wait and find out. _

When Roy came in he was saluted and guided to his new office.

(A/N I could stop right here but I won't so here is more hangovers and you will have to wait for the next chapter to find out how Roy's day will be. Now on with the story.)

Riza P*O*V

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz (A/N it is the sound of an alarm clock if you don't know what it is) When Riza herd alarm clock go off at 6:00 she turned it off to get ready because she had work to go to at 8:30, but she was going to go as soon as she was ready because yesterday she had to leave early to go set up for the party. Leaving unfinished work at her desk and probably Roy's desk too. When she got out of bed she fell back down and hitting her head on her head board making her curse out loud.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!" I screamed out loud for 2 reasons. One my hangover gave me one hell of a headache. Two I just hit my head on my head board.

_Damn it I better get an Advil quick before I might actually pass out and miss work. Ok time to get up. _

After Riza took the Advil pill she went to her bathroom and took off her clothes and got under the shower nozzle and turned on the water. At that moment she felt the hot water come in contact with her pale skin. After she got out of the shower and got dressed in her military uniform she went to her kitchen and herd her barking dog probably wanting some food.

"Good morning Black Hayate. Sit. Shake. Beg. Good boy now let me get you some food and then we will head off to work." Riza said very kindly instead of her emotionless voice she uses and the one that everyone knows she uses.

As soon as Black Hayate and Riza had some breakfast they got to work at 6:45. (A/N I know you might not think that was all too funny but when she get to work it will get funnier I promise read on, but now on to different point of view it will get funny. Now let us continue shall we.)

Maes P*O*V

Last night maes hadn't drank a lot of alcohol as much as others so he only had a little headache but nothing he couldn't handle with some water. Last night Maes volunteered to help clean up since he wasn't drunk and all tipsy. He saw very weird thing last night since so many people were drunk.

Today was just a regular morning to him he got up and got ready for work. Before he left he took his brand new pictures of his daughter, Elicia, and went to work.

**Havoc P*O*****V**

When Havoc woke up he was in an ally in a very short black staples dress and his boxers and his head hurt like hell. When he noticed he screamed "WHAT THE HELL!!!" When he was walking home he herd guys whistling at him and guys and girls laughing at him.

* * *

There is your 4th chapter review review review. I don't care if it is a bad review or good review. Let me know if you have and advise. Don't forget that this is my very fist fanfic. Bye-Bye. Zoidsrock20


	5. Roy's Amazing Sight

Hello to my readers I am here to update. Yah on this chapter it will be more of Roy x Riza. Ok no more of me blabbing so then now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist

* * *

Chapter 5: Roy's Amazing Sight

Riza P*O*V

When I got to work it was only 6:45 so I went to my desk and started to do my work. I only a few from yesterday left and I didn't have any paperwork today. So it only took me 15 minutes. Since I saw Roy's pile of unfinished work.

_I might as well do since I bet he won't. I might as well do today's work if I get done. _

Riza walked over to his desk and started to his work. Little to no time at all she was done with his work in 20 minutes.

_I might as well do his work now since it is only 7:20 and when he gets here he will have a headache and not even do his work._

Riza went to get his paperwork, but it wasn't where it usually was so I went to talk to the Mr. Westfall, the office guy.

"Hey there Mr. Westfall where is the fuhrer's work?" Riza asked the man.

"In his new office. Why do you ask Ms. Hawkeye?" he replied.

"Well I was going to do his paperwork since by the time he get here he will have a big headache because of last night." told the man with her very kind voice she normal uses with Black Hayate.

"Well the new fuhrer is sure to be a lucky guy with you to be his lieutenant. Would you like me to take you to his new office so you can do his paperwork for today." The man said with a smile.

"Yes and thank you very much." I replied

They were walking to his new office when I noticed that she forgot about Black Hayate. _I guess I will have to come back to the office after I know where it is._ As soon as she was in the office she decided to go back and get him. When Black Hayate and I were in his office I went to his desk and started to do his paperwork. On the other hand Black Hayate was asleep by his desk. Now it was already 9:03 and Riza finished his paperwork.

_I guess he on his way here might as well relax for a little while._ With that she unclipped her hair and put her head on his desk and went slowly into sleep.

Roy P*O*V

Roy arrived at work at 9:30 and went to get his paperwork if Riza hadn't got it already.

"Mr. Westfall did someone get my paperwork already?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you know where it is since I went to my old office and I didn't see it there?"

"It is I your new office would you like me to show you where it is?"

"Yes and thank you."

They walked over to my new office. While on the way there he was saluted by every solider that he saw.

"She might still be in there." After he said that he walked away making Roy puzzled._ I wonder who he was talking about._

When Roy went to his office he knew what he meant. He saw none other than Riza Hawkeye his first lieutenant on his desk asleep. Roy's heart was beating so fast and hard it could be heard in the room. What surprise Roy the most is that her hair was down. Usually her hair was in a clip. In Roy's mind seeing her face so carefree and peaceful was so nice to see. He glanced at what she was doing. It looked like she was doing both mine and her paperwork and it was done. (A/N she brought her paperwork in there) Yesterdays and what looks like today's paperwork.

_How in the world did I get a lieutenant as loyal, strong, devoted, beautiful, strong hearted, and kind. _It seemed like she didn't get a lot of rest so I carried her to the couch in my office. While I was carrying her she awoke.

"Ro… Sir."

"Just go to sleep I will take care of your work unlit you wake up again okay."

"Okay Sir."

"Riza no need to be so formal from now on it will just be Roy okay."

"Okay Roy." She mumbled as slowly she drifted off to sleep. When Roy her this way he went into one of his little fantasies. Roy saw himself and Riza in the same bed in the morning. He woke up, but Riza was still was fast asleep. He saw her carefree and peaceful face. _Man I wish I could this could really happen. I could live with waking up in the morning and seeing her face. Actually it would be a treat to see her, but wait Riza wouldn't want to be with me._

_How do you know?_

_Who are you?_

_I am your heart._

_Ok but why do you ask me that kind of question._

_Ohhh like I said how do you know that she doesn't want that life with you huh._

_Well for one thing she knows what kind of idiot I am and I lost my chance. Leave me alone I have work to do._

It was already 10:30 and Riza was still asleep._ When she wakes up I will have to ask her what time she slept and what time she got here._ All of a sudden.

"Yo Roy how are you doing being the fuhrer and all?" Maes asked his friend.

"Quite down someone is asleep." I said in a hush tone.

"Huh what do you mean? Ohhh." Maes said realizing Riza was asleep.

"Let's get out of here before you want to tell to me what you need to tell me." I said quietly.

"Ok." Maes said in a quite tone.

"So what do you to talk to me about?" I said in a annoyed tone since he knew it was going to be pictures of his daughter.

"All I what to talk about is why Riza is asleep on the job it is so unlike her to do that." Maes said asking his friend Roy.

"Well when I can into my new office I found her already asleep. I let her sleep since it seemed like the right thing to do since she was did all her work and mine." Roy said answering his friend question.

"Man she is over working it. Roy you should give her more pay."

"Ohhhh I will give her more pay and what do you mean when you say she is over working it she always does this except the falling asleep." Roy asked very curios at what his friend told him.

"I mean she must be tired she didn't get home until the bar was clean and closed up for the night.

"How do you know that?"

"Well after she dropped you off at your house she went back to help clean up with me and a few not so drunk people. My guess is she didn't go home till 3:00 because that is what time I left too."

"Wow." was all I could say to what she did.

"I know."

The guys walked back to Roy's office to find that Riza just woke up. Her hair was still down at this time because she hadn't had time to put it back up yet.

"Riza if you want you can go home since there is nothing you need to do right now and you need your rest. Maes told me about your night. But before you go could you tell what time you got here exactly?"

"Roy I got here at 6:45 and I will be going now. Thank Roy. She said so kindly Roy hardly could believe his eyes he hardly saw her this way.

When Maes saw look on Roy's face he was smiling a mischievous smile. But Roy didn't notice since all could think of was Riza. _Wow I never knew it would fell like this what she called me by my name instead of sir.

* * *

_

Well that is your chapter for you. What do you think when you read that maes has a mischievous grin on his face. Read and Review to find out. All I can tell you is that the next chapter is called The Miniskirts. Bye-Bye. Zoidsrock20


	6. The Mini Skirts

Hello here I am her to update this story so be happy and thank you to those who review to this story. Since there is nothing else to say so on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist if I did Maes would still be alive Roy would be fuhrer and be married to Riza.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Mini Skirts

Roy P*O*V

When Maes saw Roy's face when he looked at Riza all he could think about at that time was to set those two up. In his brain he was thinking of many cinereous for the two. Roy was to preoccupied at the moment still gazing of and picturing Riza to notice the look on Maes face.

"Roy… Roy… Roy… Roy!!" Maes said finally screaming at him since he couldn't get his attention from his gaze.

"Huh. What Maes?" I said in an annoyed tone since he interrupted my train of thought.

"Ohhhh good I finally got your attention. So what up with that look on your face when you were talking to Riza." He said in a playful tone.

"What do you mean?" I said trying to hide the blush that was on my face, but it didn't work.

"I mean the look when you were looking at her." Maes simply stated noticing the blush that had appeared on Roy's face when he mentioned Riza into the conversation.

"" I was silent since I didn't have a response.

"Well I better get out of your way plus I still have some work lest to do so bye Roy." Maes said leaving his office, but now he had thought of the best plan on how to get those two together. Now all he had to do id know if Riza likes Roy.

After a while Roy thought it would be a good idea to visit his old team since he didn't have anything to do.

When he got there Havoc was at his feet.

"Roy when are you going to change the women's uniform to miniskirts." Havoc said or more like begging.

"Ohhhh I actually forgot at the moment.' He said very defensively. _Well actually I was thinking about Riza to be more honest. _

"Ok but are you still going to make the change in the dress code." Havoc asked him.

All Havoc needed to see was a smile on his face to know that it was going to happen and soon. It might even be tomorrow. "Yes Havoc I will change the dress code. You know what I am going to do it tomorrow. By tomorrow every female officer will be in miniskirts." Roy said only thinking about Riza in a mini skirt.

The Next Day

Riza P*O*V

"WHAT THE HELL ROY!!!!" Riza said storming into the room with her guns in her hand with the safety off. Roy was still in his chair then he heard gun shots.

Flashback

"Good morning there Riza." Havoc said with a smirk on his face. _Man I can't wait to see her in a mini skirt._

"Hey there Havoc." I said in a kind tone. _Why is he smirking usually he would be grouchy in the morning._

"Ohhh Riza yesterday after you left Roy said to the female officers to meet at his old office. (A/N the skirts are going to start at central a then to other head quarters.)

"Ok thanks Havoc. Do you know what it is about?"

"Sorry to say but I don't know why Roy wanted to see the female officers at his old office today." Havoc lied. _Well to tell you the truth he needs you there so you can get your new uniform Havoc thought._

"Well see you later Havoc."

Riza was walking to Roy's old office expecting Roy to be in there, but it wasn't him it was Maes. He was holding up a miniskirt that looked like the same fabric as the military uniform. Then click in my brain._ This better not be the skirt thing or else Roy will be dead. Ok I will be good until I get to his office then I will give him a piece of my mind._

"Hey there Riza how are you doing." Maes asked her. _I wonder why she is smiling when she probably knows what is going on. Ohh no I feel a weird vibe coming from her I hope she doesn't hurt him too bad._

"Ok you are called here today to get your new uniforms packages. I will ask you not to open it until you are in a changing room. Thank you for your cooperation." as soon he said that and gave out the packages he ran out of the room.

As soon as they all left Riza went to a changing room that was closest to Roy's office.

Now on to the present

"WHAT THE HELL ROY!!!!!!!!" Riza yelled when she was in his office with her guns in her hands.

"Hey there Riza how are you adjusting to the new uniforms." Roy said then he heard.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

"Roy what do you think."

"My guess is that you don't like it."

"Yes Roy."

"Well I hope you know that you are going to still have to wear that even if you don't like it."

"Well ok Roy I was just giving you a piece of my mind." I said with a grim on my face. Then I left the room.

That day I just did my work without any complaining.

* * *

Well there you have it that was your chapter 6. Please review. Bye-bye. Zoidsrock20


	7. Jacob

Hey there to my awesome and wonderful reader. I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. It is a simple reason really I have been busy with summer thing. Guess what I noticed just a couple days ago I have to go back to go to school in less than 25 days. So my updating might be a little slower. I hate to keep on blabbing so on with the story

Disclaimer: I don't own Full metal Alchemist. If I did why would I be writing a fanfic?

* * *

Chapter 7: Jacob

Roy P*O*V

It has been a week since Roy changed the female dress code. Riza has been a good little girl and just listened to Roy since he was the fuhrer and her superior and didn't want ti cause a big commotion.

"Yo there Roy how is it being fuhrer and without being nagged by Riza to do your paperwork (A/N Roy is still in central and so is his old team but since he so busy doing other things he doesn't get to see them much. Ohhh and all his old team got moved up a rank or 2 now on with the story)

"It is a little boring in here to be honest. It is too quite unlike in my other office, but I love it that I don't get aimed at by Riza thought." He said in a dull tone. _Actually I miss how Riza would aim her gun at me and scold me and the guys if we did anything wrong or displeased her to any content._

"Hey Roy guess what I heard?"

"What is it Maes?"

"I heard thanks to you Riza has been asked out by a lot more guys than usual since you made her put on the miniskirts."

"Is that it?"

"Of course not I also heard that she is going to go out with one of them I think his name is Jacob. Now that you think of it I think this is the same Jacob."

"Maes what do you mean when you say it is the Jacob?"

"Wow I can't believe that you don't know who Jacob is since you do work with Hawkeye and known her since you guys were kids too how sad, but her a Jacob have been friends since after the Ishbal War."

Even thought it looked like he all cool with it inside his blood was boiling because he didn't like Jacob ever since they meet (A/N Roy knew who he was but just hated him because he got so close to Riza.) a long time ago. _I can't believe that he asked out my Riza. Hey when did Riza become mine? Well the thought of her being mine isn't a bad idea. I know that Maes would be very happy that I would be settling down and the fact he would be the god father of his child and that Elicia would be in a very pretty dress. _

"Ohhh well I hope they last and Maes is there anything else you need to tell me."

"Thisk thisk thsik" Maes said while his head lay low. "I thought you knew me Roy. When do you think of Elicia's brand new dress? Isn't it adorable?" Maes said holding up a picture of Elicia in a purple dress and hat.

"Well if that is it ii have some work to get to now and go home get some rest."

"Well ok bye Roy."

L_ast time it was because of the anti fraternization law now it is because of Jacob. Well I have to get that law forgotten._

Later that day

"Hey there Riza how it life treating you there."

"Well I'm fine with everything but the miniskirts."

"Well is it true that you and Jacob are going on a date?"

"Yeah why do you ask Brigadier General Hughes?"

"Just want to know if it is true or not and it fine if you just call me Maes from now on ok Riza.

"Well it that is it I am going to go home then Bye.

* * *

Well there you have it chapter 7. I know it too short but I promise the next chapter is going to be a lot longer, but I am losing ideas so review and give me a piece of you mind. Well Bye-Bye Zoidsrock20


	8. Roy's Sadness

Hello there people who read this fanfic. I am here to say sorry that I haven't been updating it wasn't my fault my computer was acting up and now we have to start to move so I don't know when I can start to update normally but it might take a while since I have school in 3 days but I will not end this fanfic for no good reason so enough of my blabbing and on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. If I did Ed and Al would still be there or going there, and Meas would still be annoying everyone with pictures of Elicia and not dead. (waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)

* * *

* * *

Chapter 8: Roy's Sadness

As soon as he got home he went straight to his bed to lie down after a hard days work at Centrel. He was really doing his ass off to be the fuhrer with all that paperwork. when he was doing his paperwork it reminded him of the good old days. Inside he was sad that Riza no longer came to his office to see if he was doing his paperwork or not and nag him to do it when he wouldn't. What hurt the most was she didn't tell him that she had a date with someone in the first place. he had to hear it from Maes not her.

_Who does he think he is asking her out of the blue._

Well did you consider that they were friends for a really long time now.

_Who are you?_

It's me your heart remember. At that moment he remember his encounter with his heart.

_Yeah i remenber you now and what do you mean by that exactly?_

I mean they have been friends for a really long time now.

_So?_

Man your hopeless.

_Just tell me already!_

Fine fine fine . Did you forget they were friends for a really long time so since asked her out it might have been really hard to say no.\

_Well Havoc asked her out and she almost shoot him in the head._

But that is Havoc and Riza's wierd friendship not Jacob and Riza'S friendship.

_Ohhhh OK but she could really be falling for this guy._

We might never know.

_Why didn't ask her out when i had a chance. I am so stupid._

Yup you are my stupid friend. With that thought in his head he went in deep slumber in his military uniform to tired and didn't want to bother to change out of them that night.

Next Day

The next day Roy woke up at 5:00 A.M. (A/N I know it is very weird but this fanfic) so he ready for work and headed off. When he got there he was upset, angry, sad, and most of all sad at what he saw. He saw Riza and Jacob. It seemed pretty obvious what he was doing. He was walking Riza to work.

"Jake you didn't have to walk me to work you know."

"Ohhhhhhh come on Riza you know I'm up this hour of the day and plus what would i do if my girlfriend got hurt and I knew i could of stopped it. I would go insane and you know that."

"Well see you later and thank you you are so sweet."

"See you later Riza." Jake said as they both went there seperate ways.

_Wow I can't believe it. This is the real deal. Ireally missed my chance to be woth her didn't I. It should be me she says those things to not him._After whhat he saw he slowly walked away to his office and started his paperwork so he could fgo home early and go back to sleep and think the whole Riza issue was all a big bad nightmare.

* * *

Well there you have it chapter 8. I know it is a very short chapter. Please Please Read and then Reviews the faster i get reviews the faster i update keep that in mind. Bye-Bye

Zoidsrock20


End file.
